Humana?
by MykUniverse
Summary: En la que Peridot ... no le gustan los mitos .


Hace mil años cuando los dioses nos volteaban a ver, existieron accesorios llamados reliquias, artefactos que contenían almas de seres que habían cometido un delito y que debían pagarlo dando un gran poder a la persona que los poseyera, entre las tantas reliquias destacaba un espejo, se decía que ese artefacto contenía el alma de una musa que se había relevado contra su dueño y sus hermanas y por tanto merecía ser castigada de la peor forma, por eso no solo la encerraron , también la maldijeron ya que aquel que se la encontrara desearía tenerla a tal grado que mataría por ella, y el que la obtuviera tendría un poder igual a lo peor de su ser, mientras que ella estaría consiente para ver los atroces actos de sus dueños. Muchas personas la tuvieron en sus manos pero no lograron un gran terror hasta que cayó en las manos de un general llamado Jasper. Ese general quería usar el espejo para ganar una guerra pero al querer usarla dicen que su cuerpo cambio al de un monstruo del tamaño de un gigante con cuatro patas y cuatro ojos, cabello alborotado y grandes dientes. También dicen que amaba comer personas y si alguna aldea no le daba tributo la destrozaba, no importaba quien fuera, su deseo de matar era tan grande que parecía que la humanidad dejaría de existir, incluso a su forma monstruosa la llamaron Malaquite y causo tormento por varios años. Hasta que un guerrero llamado Cuarzo Arcoíris la enfrento, dicen que fue una lucha de tres días hasta que por fin el guerrero le clavo su espada y el cuerpo de Malaquite exploto, tanto el general muerto como el espejo cayeron al mar y por siglos muchos aventureros buscaron el espejo sin ningún éxito.

Cuando tenía nueve años esa era una de las tantas historias realmente aburridas e inservibles que yo consideraba, por eso se me hacía tonto festejar las festividades del pueblo donde vivo, cada año la misma historia del como ese guerrero inventado nos salvó, cada año haciendo obras de la misma historia falsa o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que ese mismo año una noche mi padre había llegado con una esclava que él se había robado, yo estaba sorprendida mi padre no podría ser capaz de hacer esos actos y por supuesto mi madre se opondría y la regresarían, de nuevo para mi sorpresa eso no ocurrió lo primero que dijo mi mamá fue " hay que amarrarla para que no escape" y así lo hicieron la llevaron al granero que está a lado de nuestra casa y adaptaron sus cadenas a una esquina, ella jamás puso resistencia solo estaba cabizbaja parecía acostumbrada a que la trataran así y eso me daba mucha lastima, cuando mis padres salieron de ahí la situación se puso peor ya que empezaron entablar la entrada, por lo que quise razonar con ellos, pero lo único que me dijeron fue que jamás me volviera acercar ahí, que eso es suyo. Inocentemente yo pensaba que ella era un humano y que en algún momento moriría de hambre o sed así que busque una forma de entrar e intentar alimentarla pero al entrar e intentar ser amable, ella me volteo a ver y me grito "Tu eres igual a ellos, ¡Aléjate!" , en ese momento casi me hago pipi no era para menos esa chica realmente estaba enojada y parecía que iba matarme, así que solté los alimentos e intente escalar por donde había entrado, pero mis pocas habilidades me habían traicionado y me caí, fue un gran golpe y doloroso pero eso no me importo porque ya había mojado mis pantalones y la chica seguía enojada, por lo que lo siguiente sería mi muerte ...lo mejor que pensé fue voltearme y decir " Lo siento, lo siento... ya casi…ya casi .. me voy" a pesar de que le dije que me iba a ir inmediatamente sé que tarde en irme, por lo que estaba agradecida que esa chica me haya dado un largo tiempo para correr, algo me decía que esas cadenas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerla.

Pasaron los días y mi curiosidad no me permitía dormir, me preguntaba si esa chica estaba agonizando o su cuerpo ya olía a muerto, quise volver otros días después ya que sabía que las probabilidades de que siguiera viva serían menores pero aun así decidí ir esa misma noche, volví a buscar otro pedazo de pan, llene una jarra con agua e hice mi mejor intento para volver a entrar, ya estando ahí intente ser lo más silenciosa posible y a pesar que no lo logre, la chica permanecía arrinconada esta vez ignoro mi presencia, quería tocarla y preguntarle como estaba, pero mejor no lo hice y me fui.

Seguí repitiendo estos actos cada vez más hasta que se volvieron mi rutina de las noches, aunque debí de dejarlo de hacer cuando empecé a notar que la comida que dejaba no era consumida...para ese entonces ya era bastante claro que ella no era una "chica" entonces si no lo era "¿Qué es lo que necesita?"

-Oye... esto se echa a perder... muy pronto ¿Piensas comértelo?

-...- Ella no respondió así que seguí insistiendo

-...Si...no la necesitas... ¿Qué te puedo traer?

-...Nada...quiero estar sola.

No entendía como alguien quisiera estar sola y mi necedad, curiosidad o lo que sea no me permitía ignorar que una "persona" estaba encadenada en el granero de mi casa, así que hice lo que un niño molesto haría insistir, insistir e insistir, primero intente llevarle mis juegues gran error, destruyo mi favorito con su mano, lo siguiente fue platicarle sobre las cosas que veía en el pueblo y en como las cosas eran aburridas viviendo aquí, ella obviamente me ignoro y una vez juro que la escuche roncar, otras veces solo me quedaba viéndola y otras no la iba a ver pensando si en algún momento extrañaría mi presencia. Hasta que un día llego algo nuevo que mostrarle un objeto que mi padre había conseguido en uno de sus viajes.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un conjunto de pergaminos?

-Mi padre me dijo que se llama libros... son muy escasos y caros...pero yo no sé usarlos así que puedes quedártelo-dije un poco nerviosa

-... ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Yo... ammm ... Peridot ¿Por?

-Me llamo Lapis...¿Sabes leer?

Fue la primera noche después de dos años que Lapis se dirigía a mí de forma amable...Vaya incluso por fin sabía su nombre y a pesar de que quería hacerle un montón de preguntas, sabía que era demasiado pronto y no iba a retroceder este gran paso, por lo que decidí que ella avanzara a su forma. Con el tiempo me sorprendió todas las cosas que Lapis sabía y todo lo que podía aprender de ella, una vez me dijo que yo aprendía muy rápido, casi se me sale el corazón de la emoción. Eso me motivo a conseguir libros y aunque no fueron muchos encontré algo que nos entretuvo más, utensilios para hacer merp mops ... arte para personas con cabeza hueca. Esos momentos fueron los mejores que pase con Lapis ya no era la chica oculta en el granero... bueno si pero también era mi compañera con la que me divertía y me la pasaba bien... todos los días esperaba que fuera de noche para irla a ver o cuando mis padres salían juntos no los desperdiciaba en estar en el pueblo y convivir con gente tonta... yo quería ver a Lapis. A la edad trece empecé a notar que ella era hermosa, que me gustaba su sonrisa y que cuando estábamos cerca mi estómago daba vueltas.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando a mí me gustaba ella y tenía la suficiente esperanza para pensar que ella sentía lo mismo...

-Lapis ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿17? No lo recuerdo...¿Importa?

\- En realidad no, si a ti no te importa a mí tampoco.-No me animaba a declararme y ya casi era momento que me fuera...supongo que será otro día o eso creí

-Peridot ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...es que yo... quiero besarte- Inmediatamente me arrepentí de habérselo dicho, ella dejo de leer, abrazo sus piernas y empezó a llorar, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, por lo que intente tocarle su hombro pero como si regresara en el tiempo me pidió que me fuera. No quedo de otra que obedecerla. Pasaron los meses y no me animaba a volver, no solo porque me dolía haber sido rechazada sino porque no entendía que le sucedía a Lapis y que era lo que había dicho mal. Para ese tiempo mi padre estaba convencido que era lo suficientemente grande para acompañarlo a vender mercancía a pueblos que estaban alrededor así que no me quedo de otra que ir con él, sabía que debía estar emocionada ya que no me gustaba este lugar pero no quería irme sin avisarle a Lapis, aun así me fui triste a acompañar a mi padre y cuando regrese inmediatamente en la noche fui al granero, tal vez si le contaba a Lapis de mis nuevas experiencias fuera de casa ...no me iba a correr.

-... ¿Peridot?

\- ¡Espera! antes de que me corras yo tengo algo que decirte

-... Tambien tengo algo que decirte

Mi gran viaje había sido opacado por la historia de Lapis ... más bien argumentos... Ella me dijo que tuvo miedo cuando escucho mí confesión , porque pensó que me había convertido en un adulto ...¿un adulto? Obvio que le pregunte qué era lo malo de ser un adulto y ella solo respondió que yo la vería de forma diferente una forma en donde solo desearía utilizarla. Eso era terrible mis sentimientos habían sido confundidos por estiercol. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue ignorarlo y no volví a insistir.

Ya iban a cumplirse 7 años del que Lapis llego... y yo quería festejarlo y aunque tenía buenas ideas que sé que le podían gustar, había una que deseaba hacer con ella y era salir a dar un paseo nocturno, sabía que era peligroso pero conocía el lugar perfecto en donde podríamos estar. Más bien el problema era si ella iba a acceder... Temerosa le pregunte…

-Lapis mis padres iran a hacer algunas ventas juntos... Podríamos dar un paseo en la noche …

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

-Pero... ¿No estas harta de estar aquí?

\- Peridot no es bueno que alguien me vea...

\- Por eso será de noche... ¿Solo una vez?

Solo una noche fue suficiente para querer volverlo a repetir y así fue cada vez que salían mis padres aprovechábamos y nos escapábamos del granero, a veces quería permanecer así por siempre y escuchar todo lo que Lapis sabía sobre las constelaciones, por supuesto también sabía algunas cosas que Lapis no y eso la sorprendía. Me gustaba cuando nos acostábamos en el pasto y yo simuladamente me iba acercando hasta poder abrazarla y ella sonrojada volteaba y me decía que me alejara pero yo la ignoraba y seguía a su lado con el tiempo aprendí que Lapis no era muy honesta con sus sentimientos. Un día nos quedamos dormidas y…

-¡Peridot! ¡Despierta! Es de día- Lo último me hizo levantarme de golpe, no lo podía creer habíamos cometido un error y debía arreglarlo.

-¡No te preocupes Lapis! Todo estará bien-Me fui corriendo a la casa a buscar algo con lo que pudiera cubrir a Lapis, ella lucia tan angustiada, seguro ya no iba a volver a querer salir conmigo. Al entrar fui recibida por un golpe, todo daba vueltas, no podía fijar mi vista y caí.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! - era la voz de mi padre y por lo que alcance a ver tenía en la mano el hierro con el que marcaba a los caballos

-Ella viene del bosque... Ahí la oculto-dijo mi mamá antes de agarrar el hierro y darme otro golpe.

Intentar respirar era imposible... al abrir los ojos lo entendí, la casa se estaba incendiando… ¿Por qué?...Intente moverme pero todavía no podía coordinar mi cuerpo, aunque eso no fue problema ya que sentí como alguien me cargo y me saco del lugar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía ser bueno si la gente del pueblo te miraba con enojo cuando te llevaban a quien sabe dónde. Me tiraron al suelo al parecer me llevaron al centro del pueblo y me echaron agua.

-¿Dónde está la chica?-Fue lo primero que me pregunto ese hombre... Seguro hablaba Lapis

-¿Qué chica?- Tenía que fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando

-La chica que ocultaron tus padres. Ellos dijeron que tu sabías-dijo después de señalar con el dedo a algún lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo... es verdad que ahí estaban mis padres pero jamás imagine que estuvieran sus cuerpos quemados, parecía que se estaban derritiendo lentamente y cada vez eran menos reconocibles... no podía soportarlo iba vomitar.

-Habla o tendrás el mismo final-¿Enserio este es mi final?... ¿Morir quemada?

-...Yo... no lo sé- ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? No tenía a nadie para ayudarme y ¿Lapis había huido?

-¡Bien! Tendrás el mismo final que ellos.- El sujeto iba a cargarme de nuevo pero la lider del pueblo lo detuvo.

-Hijo no seas tonto, traigan al verdugo le quitaremos cada una de sus extremidades hasta que hable -Al escuchar eso lo único que podía pensar es que quería que Lapis estuviera aquí realmente la necesitaba. Ella vendría ¿verdad?


End file.
